Parallels
by Sierra Sitruc
Summary: After a traumatic experience as children, Edward and Bella have grown up. When their kidnapper returns, the childhood friends are kidnapped and held prisoner again. History repeats. AU/AH


**Title: **Parallels

**By: **Sierra_Sitruc

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Pairing: **Canon.

**All characters**:Bella, Edward, James, Mike Newton, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Renee, Angela

**Warnings**: Psychological damage? Minor character death. Sex?

**Summary: **After a traumatic experience as children, Edward and Bella have grown up. When their kidnapper returns, the childhood friends are kidnapped and held prisoner again. History repeats. AU/AH

**Author's Note**: This story spawned from a tiny idea and it just got…out of hand. Originally, it was broken down into five parts, but I thought I'd just post it all in one go.

*

It was March third. My eyes blinked awake as the sunlight fought its way through the flimsy blue curtains of my bedroom. I had no urge to get out of bed. Thank God it was Saturday.

I snuggled deeper into my blankets, pulling the pillow over my head to block the sunshine that disrupted my sleep. I fumbled for my cell phone, where it sat on my nightstand. I dragged it under my pillow with me to see what time it was. Blearily, my eyes read the time: 7:56 am. I groaned. Compared to a week day I had only slept in an hour. I wanted more sleep.

Sighing, I decided to flick on the morning news, as usual, to get into a functioning awareness. I had a mini television in my bedroom. I simply had to find the remote to turn it on. I discovered it, wedged between the mattress and the headboard. Using my fingers' memories, I pressed the button on the remote that turned the TV on without looking at what I was doing. It was already set to the correct channel, so I let myself relax under the covers once more. I let the mundane voices of the anchors drift over me peacefully.

Peacefully, that is, until a chilling music tone interrupted the boring old news. The woman anchor was beside herself with excitement at the prospect.

"Breaking new just in, convicted murderer James Radley has escaped from Washington State Prison." The news anchor announced breathlessly.

My heart fluttered fearfully in my chest. James Radley? Escaped from prison?

I gasped. "What?"

In a second I had thrown my pillow and blankets off me and was staring, horrified at the television. The picture shown on the news of James was different than what I remembered. The James who had haunted me for the past sixteen years, since I was seven years old, had aged. I whimpered at the sight all the same.

"He is six-foot tall, weighing about 190 pounds, with long hair, usually kept in a ponytail," The news anchor continued to read off statistics about him. I gripped my pillow for comfort.

"Radley is a highly dangerous criminal. Authorities have put all citizens of Washington on alert. As you may know, Radley was convicted for the murder of his wife, Victoria Radley, and seven year-old Michael Newton, back in 1995, as well as the kidnapping of two other children…"

My mind was dealt with an onslaught of suppressed memories from all those years ago. I shivered, holding my pillow even tighter, like the pillow would keep the memories at bay.

"There's no reason to be afraid, Bella." I told myself with as much confidence as I could muster. "He won't be coming after you. He doesn't know where you live, what you look like…"

I was downright shaking now. "But he does know my name. Dear God, I need get into the witness protection program!" I yelped to the empty room. I pulled the covers over me again to hide. As if the blankets could save me from a childhood kidnapper.

The phone rang, my home phone this time, causing me to scream in terror. It rang three more times before I calmed down enough to answer. The home phone also had a place on my nightstand, meaning I didn't have to go far to pick it up. Without getting out of my protective blankets, I reached my arm out and brought the cordless phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I squeaked out fearfully.

A gruff voice answered me. "Isabella Swan?"

"Yes?"

"This is Sergeant Michaels with the Seattle Police Department. We're contacting you to make sure you had knowledge of James Radley's escape from prison."

My fears were confirmed, the cops were calling to tell me to be on a look out for a crazed murderer at my door. "Um, yes, I just saw it on the news."

"As you can imagine, Radley possibly will attempt to find you. I wanted to confirm some details about you to – err – prevent that. We will send an officer nearby to keep an eye on the area. I simply need your address." Michaels sounded hoarse as he spoke. I wondered if he had a cold.

"Right, right." I felt relieved. The cops were already on the job of protecting me. My tax dollars were being well spent, I thought as I recited my address to him.

Sounding pleased, Michaels said, "Great, Miss Swan. I'll send someone to that area on an hourly basis to keep an eye on you."

"Thank you, Sergeant."

"My pleasure," he said shortly, "Goodbye, Miss Swan."

"G'bye," I said, clicking the phone off. I lay back under my covers once more. What a day. I hadn't even gotten out of bed and my day was already a wreck.

The call of nature grew too strong, so I ambled to the bathroom. After that, I went to my door, checking the locks. The tiny house I rented on the outskirts of Seattle was all I could afford on my paycheck. I worked as a counselor to children who had been through traumatic events. My personal experience with the matter was the key to my success. I had only been working for a couple months, but already I felt like my work was making a difference in those children's lives.

I debated calling my parents, no doubt they would know about James's breakout soon. An escaped prisoner didn't happen very often. The newscasters were spreading it like wildfire. Renee would be beside herself in hysteria, and Charlie would want to bring the entire Forks police force to guard my house. All three of them. Not that that didn't sound perfect at a time like this.

There was one other person I thought of calling. A person who probably shared my similar fears of James: Edward Cullen. I skipped over that thought. Edward didn't need my fears as well as his own. Besides, I'd have to get his number from his mother and Esme. From what I know of Esme, she was probably scared enough for all of us. No sense fanning the flames.

Esme's fears reminded me of my own again. I tried to block out the memories that had been resurfaced by James's escape. The inside of a van, a dark room…the police rushing into the room…three sets of worried parents. One set that would never see their son again. The poor Newtons.

"Happy thoughts, Bella, happy thoughts," I repeated to myself. I turned off the news, before heading into the bathroom to take a shower. I would put off calling my parents a bit longer.

In the shower, trying to relax, the nightmares finally won out. Suddenly, I ceased being twenty-three. I was seven years old again…

*

_That fall, nothing was more important than the Spelling Bee that coming Friday. Edward still went by Eddie and my parents had gotten back together after being separated the year before. Life was great, for being seven._

"_Second. S-E-C-O-N-D. I want to be in second grade," I said aloud to my friend, Edward Cullen. He was nine and in the third grade, far smarter and cooler than me. Everything he told me was fact, even the infamous: if you swallowed watermelon seeds, they would grow into watermelons and make your stomach explode._

_He and I were sitting together as we waited for our respective mothers to pick us up after school. Back then, Forks Elementary had a relaxed pick up system. If parents wanted to pick their children up, the students could wait on the front stairs, in the circle drive without a teacher._

_Renee was late most of the time, but it was unusual for Esme to be late – or Mike's mom as well. Mike Newton, a friendly boy in my class, was kicking rocks around on the sidewalk, impatient for his mom to get there to take him to baseball practice. That was his reason for "parent pick up" as the teachers called it. _

_Edward, on the other hand, had piano lessons, while I had ballet, which I sucked at, abysmally. Edward's older brother, Emmett, was twelve and a junior high student. Edward's younger sister, Alice, wouldn't be starting kindergarten until next fall. I suspect the two of them were the hold up for Esme. Alice threw a lot of tantrums for a four year-old._

"_Can you stop spelling, Bella? I'm sick of spelling," Edward sighed. Like Mike, he wasn't used to waiting on his mother after school. _

_I was using my backpack as a pillow, to block me from the concrete of the staircase. Edward sat at my feet, pouting. _

"_I can't! Daddy says I have to practice if I want to win. Give me another word, Eddie, a hard third grader word!" _

_Edward thought for a long moment. "Hippopotamus."_

"_That's too hard, Eddie!" I whined._

_Edward, taking up the role of mature older tutor, encouraged me. "Try anyway."_

"_Okay…H-I-P-P-O…" I sounded the word out in my head. "P-O-T-T-O-M-U-S. Is that right?"_

_Edward shrugged. "I have no clue. You didn't tell me _I_ had to know how to spell it."_

"_EDDIE! You jerk!" Outraged, I jumped up, grabbed my backpack and walked over to the curb. I watched Mike continue to kick rocks around. His eyes kept glancing around for his mom's car._

_School had only been out for ten minutes, if Renee showed up soon, I could maybe even get to ballet lessons on time. Not confident in my mother's abilities, I sat down on the curb to wait. I started daydreaming about winning the Spelling Bee. When I got home I would ask my dad how to spell Hippopotamus and then I would win! People would applaud, cheer, crown me princess…_

"_Who's that?" Mike asked, interrupting my daydreams._

_I raised my head to see what Mike was talking about. A blue van with the words 'Eclectic Electric' embossed on the sides was pulling into the circle drive._

"_It's not my mom," Edward and I said in unison. _

"_Not mine either," Mike said. He returned to kicking rocks._

_To be safe, I got up and moved to sit on the stairs, away from the curb. Safe, as in, not being hit by a moving vehicle. Edward was studying the van suspiciously as it parked directly in front of us._

"_Hello there, Bella." Surprised, at being addressed, I realized it was a man driving the van. He was blonde and a little older than my parents. His blue eyes pierced into mine. The man seemed somewhat familiar…_

_Still confused, I asked shyly, "How do you know my name?" _

"_Your mom sent me to pick you up," the man said matter-of-factly. _

"_She did?" The confusion was not clearing up. "Who are you?"_

"_James Radley. I'm on my way to the ballet studio, go on ahead and get in." When he spoke of the ballet studio, it jogged my memory. He was the electrician fixing the lights in the ballet studio. James had even had a conversation with my mom about me. If I remembered correctly. James had smelled of burnt tires, something to do with his job._

_Seeing some validation in his story, I stood up to get in the van._

"_Bella!" Edward hissed. "What are you doing?"_

_Like Edward was stupid, I spoke slowly. "Going to ballet lessons." _

"_He's a stranger," Edward whispered. _

"_No he's not. My mom's talked to him before at ballet," I said logically._

_Hit with that kind of logic, nine year-old Edward was at a loss._

"_I can drop you two boys off where you need to go, if you want." James offered. He grinned at them. He seemed so kind._

_Mike and Edward exchanged glances. Both were getting increasingly bored at waiting for their mothers. Waiting more than ten minutes on your mom seemed forever when you were little. _

_I opened the door of the van, stumbling my way in. I found a seat in the dark. There were no seats, just tools and trash. I wrinkled my nose and told James, "You need to tidy up."_

_James laughed as Edward and Mike climbed in after me._

*

Mrs. Newton showed up in time to see the van driving away. She was surprised not to see me waiting for Renee, as I did every Tuesday and Thursday. When Mike hadn't been there she thought we were waiting inside.

It was all downhill from there.

Drying myself off, I realized my eyes weren't exactly wet from my shower. Maybe I should call my parents, at least Renee, who blamed herself for what happened. Renee blamed it _all_ on herself: for talking to James, accidentally giving him the information to kidnap me, and for being late that day. In her defense, Renee was never late picking me up from anything ever again.

I brushed my teeth, put on some light make-up, and went hunting for decent clothes. It was Saturday, which meant comfort clothes. I picked jeans and a long-sleeved white shirt. Once dressed, I went looking for my cell phone.

It was somewhere within the confines of my messy bed, so after I found it, the remote, plus the home phone, I put them all on the nightstand. Embarrassed with myself for being so unorganized, I made my bed.

I had barely begun searching for my mom's cell phone number in the address book of my cell, when my home phone rang again.

"Looks like she beat me to the punch," I mumbled, thinking it was Renee.

I got the phone, "Hello?"

"Is Miss Swan home?" A polite, female voice asked. Oh, no, I thought, a telemarketer!

"This is she," I said, resisting the urge to hang up. Having worked as a telemarketer for a brief time during college, I knew they would only keep calling until they talked to a human.

"Miss Swan, this is Angela Weber."

"Angela?" I asked, surprised. "From Forks?"

"The very same, I'm afraid to say I'm not calling on better terms," Angela said quietly.

Wait a second…didn't Angela work for the FBI now? Fear began to pump through me.

"I'm calling on behalf of the FBI. I volunteered to make the call because I had personal history with you."

I sat down on the edge of my bed, bracing myself for the worst.

"Is this about Radley?" My voice barely above a whisper.

Angela gave an affirmative sound. "It is. We wanted to make sure you knew about his escape."

"The Seattle Police already contact me," I told her. I was disconcerted that I had to receive two phone calls about this. Did the left hand really have no clue what the right hand was doing?

Angela sucked in a loud breath, "What?"

"Yes, a Sergeant…Michaels called me about an hour ago." I could feel the pieces falling into place even as I spoke. I started hyperventilating. "I gave him my _address_."

Angela never lost her professionalism. "Bella, Bella, stay calm. You need to get out of the house. I don't think that was an officer."

"Me either!" I choked out. "I'll – I'll go to my parents. I'm going to drive to Forks right now." I said. "Bye, Angela, thanks – I'm getting out of here right away."

"We're deploying an officer now to check on you," Angela said as way of goodbye.

I hung up the phone and ran into the kitchen. I frantically searched for my keys and purse. Once I found them, my hands were shaking so badly I barely managed to unlock the door. When I opened the front door, a beaten down Oldsmobile was sitting behind my car in the driveway. I sucked in a deep breath.

I saw no neighbors in sight. No one to ask for help. My cell phone was still on my nightstand. I was defenseless.

A graying, older man, stepped in front of me. "Hello there, Bella."

James Radley stood before me. He was wearing grungy clothes, which he probably stole, just like the car in the driveway. James cocked his head at me, smiling. A gun, which I could only assume he also stole, was in his hand, pointed at me. I had no way to tell if it was loaded or not. There was only one thing I knew for certain.

James was going to kidnap me all over again.

"Get in the car," James said sharply. Tears were pouring from my eyes, I couldn't move. This couldn't be happening, not again.

He grabbed my arm, pulling me to the car. I was too frightened to scream or fight.

"Wait." Never taking his eyes or the gun off me, James went behind the car to the trunk. "You should probably get in here." He gestured to the trunk. Without thinking, I walked to the trunk. I heard muffled yells coming from inside. When I reached the back of the car, I saw who was responsible for the yells.

Already crammed into the small trunk was a full grown, Edward Cullen. He hadn't changed much since high school, the last time I saw him before he ran off to college. My eyes widened as I saw that his mouth was gagged, his hands and legs tied. His green eyes were infuriated.

"There wasn't enough rope left for you, sweetie," James said, pushing me into the trunk.

I fell painfully on top of Edward. Edward started yelling louder. "If you make any more noise, Eddie, I won't be held accountable for my actions." Edward quieted immediately. "The same rules for you, Bella." He paused. "You did grow up so beautifully."

More tears streamed down my cheeks as James shut the trunk on us.

It was dark.

I adjusted myself, to make Edward a little more comfortable. My elbow in his gut couldn't have felt good.

Struggling to talk clearly through my sobs, "E- Edward. A-are you o-okay?"

He grunted.

"Of course you're not," I whispered. "What a stupid question." Realizing that I was not the only one in danger, that crying was not going to do anything for me, the hysteria subsided.

What a wicked twist in the web of fate. Once again, Edward and I were being held captive by James Radley. Sixteen years older, nothing had changed. Was there any way to escape?

I wondered if I could find a release button in here to open the trunk. I know, in my own car, that it had one. Of course, my car also had a light in the trunk to find it.

"Edward? Should I take the gag off you?" I asked, still keeping my voice quiet.

In the close confines that we were, I could feel him nodding. Reaching my hands around the rag tied around his head, I pulled it down.

"Blech," Edward coughed. "That tasted vile." Of all the things he could have said….

"Are you okay – physically, anyway?" I inquired.

Edward sighed. "Yeah, you?"

"Yes. I'm not going to untie you, just yet. I'm afraid _he_ will…" I didn't finish. Then I remembered my idea, "Do you think there's a release button to pop open the trunk?" I was reaching my hands up on the roof of the trunk, searching.

"Doubt it. It's too old of a model." What a Negative Nancy, Edward was turning out to be.

I didn't give up. I kept searching, getting a few cuts on some sharp pieces of metal in the process.

"Bella, untie me," Edward instructed. I stopped my search. Unable to read his face, I felt blind. Edward was hard enough to read as it was.

"He might – " I began to protest, but Edward cut me off.

Edward sounded pained as he spoke. "Bella, I can't let him take me again. I can't. I have to fight."

"He has a gun." I pointed out the obvious.

"Don't you think I know that? He got it from my house, before I even woke up. Which means, I also know for a fact that it's loaded."

I was stunned. This didn't sound like the Edward Cullen I knew. "Edward, why did you have a gun?"

He chuckled darkly. "To keep things like this from happening, fuck I'm such a dumbass."

"He'll shoot you if you fight him," I said softly.

I traced my hand down his arm to where his hands were tied.

If I had to pick the person in the world I felt closest to, it was Edward. We had been through so much together. I couldn't let him do that to himself. I wouldn't be responsible for his death, not when he had a chance of survival.

I pulled my hand away.

"I know." Edward said. "I'm not doing it for me, Bella, I'm doing it for you."

Pain radiated from my heart. Memories began overwhelming me again.

"Why would you do that?"

"I won't let him hurt you. You know him, Bells, he's sick in the head. Last time, he wanted you to be his daughter. This time – who knows what the fuck he wants? I won't let him _touch _you," Edward growled. His voice rang with bullheaded determination.

I shook my head, even if he could see it in the darkness. "I can't let you do that. Not for me, Edward. Think of your mom and dad. Emmett and Alice. They wouldn't want that for you."

"What would Charlie and Renee want for you, huh, Bells? I think they'd want you to come back whole. You're all they have," Edward said with finality.

"We're in this together, Edward. Never forget that." I returned to searching for a button that didn't exist. The memories I'd been ignoring finally won out in the silence between me and Edward. For so long I'd been ignoring them, now they assaulted me like it happened yesterday.

*

_It was Edward, the eldest, who grew suspicious first. Sitting cross-legged in the van, the three of us stared out the windows. Ridiculously, my mind was still on the Spelling Bee._

"_This isn't the right way," Edward whispered in my ear. "And I think we already passed by the baseball field." Edward would know where the baseball field was, because his family played the game a lot when their cousins came to visit._

"_You should tell him," I said innocently. "He might be lost." Forks, as small as it was, seemed huge in my seven-year-old eyes. Mike, close enough to hear our whispers, nodded in agreement._

_Edward bravely crawled closer to James. "Sir? I think you've passed the baseball field."_

"_No, I haven't." James replied curtly. Something about the tone of his voice made all three of us flinch._

"_Are you…are you sure?" Edward asked. All of his upbringing had been to respect adults, to trust their knowledge. In face of outright denial, Edward doubted himself._

"_Very sure. Now, sit down in the back," James ordered. _

_Edward came back to sit beside me. He took my hand, but I pulled it away, wiping my hand on my jeans. "Your hand's all sweaty," I complained. Back then I didn't know it meant he was afraid._

"_Bells," Edward whispered in my ear again, "He's lying. We're on some country road now. I don't know where he's taking us." Edward sighed. "Mom's gonna be mad at me."_

"_Why, Eddie? It's not your fault."_

_Edward was clutching his backpack tightly. "I should have stayed at school. Mom's going to be looking for me…Gosh, this was a bad idea."_

_Now it was Mike's turn to harass James. "Can you take me back to the school? I think my mom's going to be angry with me for leaving without asking."_

"_Your mom won't be angry with you. We're going to see her right now," James said. Something about the way he said it made my little body quiver. The kind man from the front of the elementary school was already disappearing._

"_We are?" Mike asked uncertainly. He had the same problem Edward did – too much respect for grown-ups._

_James chortled, like there was a joke the rest of us weren't getting. Like when Charlie and Renee said things like, "We'll tell you when you're older."_

_I hated that._

"_Yes, we're going to see your mother. Your _new_ mother. She's going to be the new mother for all three of you."_

_Three sets of eyes widened in horror. Children aren't always completely stupid. We might have been naïve enough to get into the van with James Radley, we weren't naïve enough to not be alarmed by this bizarre comment._

"_N-new mother?" I asked hesitantly. "I like my old mother just fine."_

"_Even though she's late to pick you up from school?" James countered._

_I didn't like that about Renee, yet I sure as heck wasn't going to admit that to James. "Yes. I love her."_

"_You'll love you're new mom more. She's beautiful, kind, intelligent, and she always wanted a little girl," James told me. He turned around quickly to give me a wink. I cowered into Edward's side._

_I started whimpering. "I want to go home."_

"_Me too," Mike added. I saw his blue eyes watering with tears. _

_James tried to soothe us. "We _are_ going home. All four of us."_

_Edward stiffened. Later, I realized, it was because he was trying to be strong. He knew he was older, the one who should be the leader for me and Mike – the protector. He always shouldered all the responsibility on himself._

_I thought of the strongest person I knew, the man who in my eyes was undefeatable. "I want my daddy!" I started sobbing._

"_I'm your daddy, now, sweetie. Don't worry, you'll feel better when you meet your new mother," James tried to reassure me. _

_I cried harder. Mike started sniffling as well. Edward's eyes didn't even water. _

_Edward gave me a hug, "We're in this together. Never forget that." It didn't make me stop crying, though my sobs lessened._

_James drove for another ten minutes, before he pulled into a garage. Mike and I were still crying, which was only to be expected of first graders. I kept calling out for my mommy and daddy. I knew they would save me, they had to._

_Edward remained silent and angry. He glared viciously at James as he opened the van door for us. Edward might be angry, however, he knew that he was only nine years old, incapable of fighting a full grown man. It only made him angrier._

"_Come on out, children. Leave your bags, your mother's in the bedroom." I was curious. I hadn't actually believed him when he spoke of a new mother. Maybe this woman could save us from the evil man who wanted to keep me away from my parents._

_Still sniffling, Mike and I followed. Edward went first._

_James led us through an unkempt house. It was similar to his van. Junk and trash littered the hallway. All the doors were closed. I shuffled my feet along the ugly brown carpet, wiping my nose on the back of my arm._

_At the end of the hall, James stopped us in front of a door. "Hold on, kids," he grinned. "I'm going to see if Mommy's awake." He opened the door and ducked in. When the door opened, a terrible smell wafted from within, so I plugged my nose._

_In the room, I heard James talking. He seemed to be answering questions, yet I never heard another voice. The woman must have been very quiet._

_Edward, Mike, and me, exchanged worried looks._

_James reappeared with an even bigger grin on his face. "She wants to meet you. Wipe those tears, Bella, Mike. You want to show your best happy face for your Mommy."_

_I gaped at him, my fear taking a backseat in my confusion._

"_Alright, alright, hurry! Let's go in!" James said excitedly. The three of us managed to squeeze through the door way together, none of us wanting to go in first._

_It was a bedroom, I noted. Inside, the smell was worse. I kept my nose plugged. I looked around for the woman James was talking to. My eyes focused on the bed._

_Yellow sheets were soaked in dark red. The trail of red led to a woman lying in the bed, like she was sleeping. Her red hair fanned out across the pillow. The woman's neck was sporting a large slash across it, where the red stuff seemed to have leaked from._

_Unfamiliar with death, I stared._

_James was still grinning. "Say hello, kids. She wants you to introduce yourselves."_

_I reached for Edward, the only comfort to me in this situation._

"_Eddie," I gasped out. "I don't think…I don't think…" I'd spied on enough of the movies my parents watched to know what had happened to this woman. She'd been murdered. That was _her_ blood all over the bed. That realization finished me off._

_I passed out._

_*_

I grew more and more panicked, the longer I was lost in my memories, the longer we were trapped in the trunk. My fingers were aching from scraping for that nonexistent button. I didn't want this to be like last time.

I didn't want to end up like that woman in the bedroom. James's wife, Victoria. The one time I'd asked Charlie about it, he said James had lost his temper and killed her. Then, unable to live with what he'd done, his mind had taken residence in a make believe world.

As children, he'd wanted me to be his daughter. Edward and Mike had been bonus kids to add to the family. At 23, I was hardly a child, and the same went for Edward who was 25. I was clueless as to why James would come after us. Would he kill us? Like with Victoria? Like with Mike?

He'd wasted no time, tracking us down. James had only escaped from prison yesterday, yet he had clothes, a car, a gun, and probably stolen cash. He was clever with things like that. Where he decided to take us was of the utmost importance. If perhaps, it was public enough, we could escape for help. My mind went to work at possible ways of escape.

Abruptly, the car slowed down. Then the engine turned off.

"Quick, put the gag back on me," Edward said, having given up the idea of me untying him. Nearly poking out Edward's eye in my hurry, I put Edward's gag back in place.

When James opened the trunk, he smiled down at us. He leveled the gun right at my head.

"Good girl, you didn't untie him. Out you get," James ordered.

Weakly, I made my numb legs work to get me out of the trunk. My eyes took in the surroundings. Not a soul was in sight, only trees and a rundown cabin. My hopes sunk.

"Darling," James said to me, tucking the gun into his belt. "Help me with Eddie. I had a rough enough time carrying him _to_ the trunk. Grab his feet."

Unsure what else to do, I did as he asked. Together, James and I carried Edward into the cabin. The cabin was larger than it had seemed from the outside. I could tell there were three other rooms, besides the living room we were standing in. The place smelled stale and unused. I didn't take that as I good sign.

"Let's put him in the bedroom until he wises up," James decided. He laughed to himself at my expression of fear.

James picked a bedroom with no windows, where we sat Edward down on the bed. My muscles sighed in relief after the effort.

"Take the gag off him." I rushed to do as I was told, still afraid to do anything, but what he asked. He had the gun in his hand again.

After removing the gag, Edward remained silent and he wouldn't stop glaring at James.

James gave me a calculating stare. I tried to keep my limbs from jiggling in terror. "I think you need something to eat, Bella."

That got Edward talking. "Bella doesn't leave my sight," Edward snarled.

"Understandable," James said agreeably. "You're a difficult son-in-law – very moody. My daughter likes you though, so I'll do you this one favor. I'll bring the food in here for both of you in a jiffy."

With that, James left, locking the door behind him.

My jaw was still hanging open from what he had said. Son-in-law? Daughter? What the hell?

"He is so fucked up. So, so, so fucked up," Edward muttered. When I continued to gape at the door, Edward called for my attention. "Bells, can you untie me NOW? The lack of circulation in my hands and feet is hurting me."

At the call to help Edward, I went to his aid instantly. I went for his hands first, undoing the tight ropes. When his hands were free, Edward stretched them out.

"Thank God, that felt awful. Plus, now I can strangle that sick bastard," Edward said fiercely.

"You'll do nothing of the sort. He has a gun – your gun," I said sternly as I finished untying his feet.

Edward was stubborn. "I'm not making any promises."

"Please, Edward," I begged. I reached up to touch his cheek, "Don't leave me alone with him."

That did the trick. Edward was all sympathies now. "Of course, Bella, I won't leave you with that madman. What kind of friend would I be?"

Danger out getting dinner, I managed a bit of my old spark, "The kind of friend that runs off to college and never returns?"

"I visit all the time!" Edward said. "Every Christmas."

"You never called me." I didn't have the heart to admit to him how much that had hurt me. He graduated from high school two years ahead of me. He'd promised to email, to call me. I received nothing. College took up all his time, Esme had told me. Now he was a medical student and all they did was study. No time for old, small town friends.

Edward's eyes were full of sadness. "I'm sorry. I wanted to…"

Unable to take the sadness, I put on a fake smile, "No worries, now. We have more important things to worry about."

"Yeah, like how long it will take _this_ time for the cops to show up to save the day." Edward leaned back against the headboard of the bed with a sigh. I lay down beside him.

I aimed for optimistic. "At least he doesn't want to kill us, it seems."

"There's a plus," Edward grunted. "Too bad his demented mind thinks – what? That you and I are married?"

I considered this. Truth be told, I'd been worried for a moment that James would rape me. Now that he claimed me as his daughter, that possibility waned. "Better than him think _he's_ married to _me_," I told Edward. "I at least like you, even if you never called me."

"Huh, thanks, Bells," Edward said. He pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry this happened to you again."

"To both of us," I said, snuggling into his chest. "I'm not going to lie, I'm glad you're here. I couldn't handle this on my own."

Edward ran his fingers through my hair, "Me too."

Lying like this together reminded me of my childhood. After James took us, I'd been distraught. Dr. Cullen said I was traumatized. I couldn't adjust to normal life. Edward was the friend I went to for support, for camaraderie. Even as late as my sophomore year of high school, the last year Edward and I were friends before he ran off to college, I found myself crying on his shoulder. I worried about James all the time….

"Do you remember that first night with James?" I whispered to Edward. Edward nodded. "It was so…odd…"

*

_When I woke up from my unconsciousness, James, Edward, and Mike, were all hovering over me in fear. When they saw my eyes open, their expressions relaxed. _

"_She's okay, boys, no need to worry," James said grinning at me. "Seeing her new mom for the first time really took it out of her."_

_I remembered the woman in the bedroom, the blood. Maybe it was make-up, I tried to tell myself. It wasn't real. The woman was just playing dead._

"_Bella, honey, I'm going to make you all some dinner. Stay here and be good with your brother and his friend, Edward." _

"_Brother?" I blinked, looking at Mike._

_James smiled indulgently at me. "Your brother, Mike? Ring any bells? Don't tell me hitting your head made you forget?" _

_Trying to make sense of the pretend game we were playing, I asked, "Then who's Edward?" Had something changed? I thought the three of us were all going to be siblings._

"_Edward's Mike's friend. He's staying with us for now," James said, he was heading up a wooden staircase; the kind that was in unfinished basements. Looking around, I realized that was exactly where we were. An unfinished basement._

"_Oh," was all I could manage. _

"_I'll be back soon, kids. Stay out of trouble!" James called to us as I heard him lock the door behind him. I shivered, suddenly cold._

"_He's a whack job, isn't he, Bells?" Edward said, disbelief coloring his voice as he stared at where James had last stood._

_I nodded, scooting closer to Edward. So many questions were dying for me to ask them. Questions, I held back._

"_I want to go home," Mike moaned. He had walked over to a couch and laid down on it. The basement was as unkempt as the upstairs, so Mike had to push some trash onto the floor first. A TV was set up across from it. _

_I needed the bathroom, I noted. Looking around, I saw a couple doors. "Is one of those a bathroom?" I whispered to Edward, still shy and scared._

"_Yeah…I think he said it's that one," Edward told me, pointing me in the right direction. I unsteadily stood up, before heading into the bathroom._

_When I was finished, I rejoined the boys. Mike had turned on the TV, making the best out of a bad situation. Edward had joined him, sitting in an armchair. I squashed in the chair next to Edward. Although I had always had a little crush on Edward, I had never felt this dependence on him like I did then. Being away from him made me jittery, anxious. My childish mind was confused._

_We watched a whole episode of the Power Rangers before James returned with food._

"_Dinner!" He called. He had brought an assortment of plates, bowls, and silverware. Not to mention the odd combination of food. He had made waffles with macaroni and cheese. My eyes lit up at my favorite junk food. The kind Renee never let me have._

"_Wow!" I said excitedly. Mike, too, was pleased at this development. Edward rolled his eyes, though it didn't stop him from partaking in our feast._

_James searched for our approval. "You like it?"_

_I nodded eagerly. "It's like my birthday! That's the only time I get waffles," I said through a mouthful. James beamed at me._

_My fear began to gently fade._

_*_

"James made some amazing waffles," Edward admitted. He'd been going down the same memory trip I had.

"Yeah. He spoiled us when it came to food."

Edward rubbed my back, pulling me closer. "Too bad he was a wacko. He was probably a nice guy before he cracked and killed his wife."

A knock at the door startled us. The sounds of James unlocking the door were followed by his entrance. He kept the gun in his right hand, a tray of food in the right.

James smirked at our position on the bed, causing me to jump away from Edward. "I hope I'm not…_interrupting_ anything."

I shook my head violently in denial.

"Oh, Bella, don't be such a prude. I know very well what married couples get up to. How do you think you came along?" James said conversationally.

I gaped.

"It's too bad your brother Mike isn't here. He's missing the big family reunion," James said sadly, setting a tray of food on the tiny dresser. I gripped the bed's blanket tightly in my hand. Remembering Mike was…too painful. It had been like losing a brother to me, after the ordeal we went through.

I studied the food, to get my mind off it. James must have had limited funds, because instead of waffles or macaroni, he served us oatmeal. I accepted it as kindly as I could.

"I'm sorry I don't have anything better. Times are hard, sweetie," James said. He ran a hand through his long gray pony tail. Sixteen years in prison had been hard on him.

"I know. Times are hard," I agreed delicately.

"Eat up, I'm going to see about scrounging up food for dinner. This cabin was stocked with next to nothing." James fiddled with his hands. "There's a bathroom connected to this room, if you need it. I won't be gone long. Bye, Bella, Eddie."

As he shut and locked the door again, I felt an eerie calm wash over me.

James was nothing more than a lonely old man.

"Bella, you alright?" Edward asked. I hadn't taken a bite of my oatmeal that was sitting in my hands getting cold.

I shook myself out of my wonderings. "Yes, I'm good. Hungry." I picked up the spoon and dove into my oatmeal.

Edward's green eyes were still fixed on mine intently. "You sure you're _okay_?" His words were packed with meaning.

"I'm sure, Eddie, geeze!" I scoffed.

"Eddie?" Edward wrinkled his nose. "I stopped going by that nickname sixteen years ago and you know exactly why." I did know why. "Eddie" reminded Edward of our time with James. His dad told him to try and break away from everything that reminded him of that experience. Everything except me. I had always been around to remind Edward of the past. Maybe that's why he never called after he graduated high school.

"Sorry," I said. I think Edward understood that it was about more than just calling him Eddie, though he didn't know what I meant.

"I think this oatmeal's stale," Edward said, poking at the mushy substance.

I put another spoonful of the oatmeal in my mouth, testing out his theory. "I don't think oatmeal can go stale. I bet you're just used to having it with milk."

Edward shrugged.

We continued eating in silence for awhile, something I despised. I hated listening to the sounds of chewing in a quiet room; it grinded on my nerves. Once we were finished, I put our empty bowls back on the dresser. I then moved to cuddle up to Edward again, the same dependency I'd felt at seven years old returning.

"Edd – Edward?" I asked.

"Hmm?" He answered, pulling me closer into his warmth.

Embarrassed, I stayed very vague in my explanation. "I think we should talk about…what to do."

"What to do?" Edward repeated my words, not understanding my meaning.

"You know…He thinks we're a married couple," I pressed. I prayed for him to understand, so I wouldn't have to go any further.

He didn't take the bait. "So?"

"So," I continued. "Remember how Mike and I were? As brother and sister?"

"I haven't forgotten, Bells," Edward said stiffly.

Seductively, I purred in his ear, "Then you know what we're going to have to do."

Edward leaned away from me, shocked. "Are you crazy?" He hissed. My hands tugged him back and traced circles on his chest.

"No, I'm perfectly sane. You're the one who's freaking out." I pouted.

"B-Bella! You don't say things like that to people," he scolded. My pout increased. Edward escaped from my embrace, throwing his hands up in the air. He walked to the bathroom door. "I _need_ a shower. James got to me before my morning shower. When I come back, I want that nonsense out of your head."

With that, Edward shut the door. Soon after, I heard running water, then a muffled, "Shit! There's no fucking hot water!"

I giggled.

I reclined on the bed, stretching myself out. Being in the trunk all morning had left me rather achy. Despite what Edward said, the "nonsense" didn't go away. I liked the idea of being Edward's wife. I loved him, always had. It was as simple as that. You don't go through an intense experience like we had and come out of it unscathed.

For the fourth time that day, I found myself drench in repressed memories. Surging forth for the first time in years. I began to remember who I was.

*

_Days and nights went by. Nights were spent in sleepover mode, in lumpy sleeping bags on the floor. James always brought us waffles for breakfast._

_He brought us things, besides food. He lavished more attention on me and Mike, his "children". If we called him dad, we got special presents. He gave me a new doll and taught me how to properly spell hippopotamus. He gave Mike a new baseball and mitt._

_James told me I looked just the right combination of him and Victoria, my mother, but that Mike looked just like his "father". Blonde, blue eyes. Edward, quite clearly, didn't fit into our family. I think James saw my attachment to him, and thus, Edward never left._

_Edward didn't like James. He complained about him whenever he wasn't in the room. _

"_I like Dad," I argued. "He's been real nice to us."_

"_He's not your dad," Edward would say. I suppose I knew that James wasn't my Dad. But where was Charlie? He hadn't come for me._

_I was adamant, "I like him."_

"_Me too," Mike agreed. "Plus, Bella, you're a really cool sister. You watch the Power Rangers." _

_I smiled at my new brother. "You're a pretty cool brother, too, Mike."_

_Edward shook his head. "Weirdoes." _

_I smacked him across the arm, for that one._

"_You should ask him when you're going home. How long we're going to be here," Edward would nag us. _

_I brushed him off, "I'm happy here." I didn't have to go to school, do my homework, or stupid ballet._

"_You don't even want to play outside?" Edward questioned. He had me there._

"_I'm sure if we ask, Dad will let us play outside." Mike reasoned._

_Edward crossed his arms in defiance. "Then _ask_."_

"_Fine, I will. Next time he comes down here," Mike said resolutely. None of us ever questioned why the basement door remained locked. We weren't even allowed upstairs, much less outside. It seemed a bit of a stretch to me to ask James that, but I kept quiet._

_It was another hour for us down in the basement, before James appeared with food. I remember he looked stressed. I wanted to tell Mike to ask him when he was in a better mood. Edward only encouraged him._

"_Ask him," Edward whispered to Mike while we ate the pizza James had brought._

_Mike huffed. "Okay, okay." He turned his attention to James. "Dad…I was wondering something."_

"_Yes, son?" The stress was there again._

"_Can we play outside?"  
_

_James turned red. "WHAT?"_

_Mike shrunk back in fear. Edward and I jumped back as well. James had never looked so angry before._

"_P-play outside," Mike stuttered._

_James was livid. "Have I not given you enough? You have food, clothes, toys, what more can you want?" He was ranting at Mike. "Do you want a mother, is that it?" Mike had stood up by this point, ready to bolt to hide. "You want a mother?" James repeated angrily. "She's upstairs! Lying in bed! She won't get up for me. She didn't get up for any of you. She wanted children, I brought her children. I gave her everything she ever wanted. Why isn't she here? WHY!?" James was screaming now and had gripped Mike by the shoulders, shaking him violently._

"_I gave her everything, she was never happy! Why?! She won't get up! She won't get up! Why, why, why!?" _

_I reached for Edward, hiding my face in his shoulder. I didn't like this new, angry James._

"_WHY?!" James shouted again. I heard a loud crack and a thud. Like someone falling. _

_When I turned to look, James was holding Mike's limp body in his arms. Blood was dripping from my new brother's head. I tried to put it together. The concrete floor had no carpeting. If James had…pushed Mike…_

_I held Edward tighter._

_James began sobbing hysterically. "NO, no, no, no! Not my son. My son…" _

_Mike was dead. I started crying, too. We'd been family, after all._

_Edward, taught by his parents to be a gentleman, hugged me. He didn't cry, though he looked like he wanted to._

_Footsteps were suddenly thundering from upstairs. _

*

When Edward emerged from the bathroom, he was wearing only a pair of sweats, probably the pants he'd slept in last night.

"Eddie…you look…" I licked my lips. "Hot."

Edward crossed his muscular arms. "I thought I told you to forget about that idea."

"I couldn't," I said coyly. I stretched, like I had earlier, only this time I did it slowly. I made sure Edward Cullen was aware that I had grown up since the last time he saw me.

I heard an audible swallow.

"Eddie, come sit with me," I urged him, patting the bed.

As if drawn by an unseen force, Edward sat down next to me. I reached for him, welcoming him in my embrace. He pushed me back.

"Bella, we're not children anymore."

I grinned, "Naturally. Children don't get to have the fun you and I are about to have."

"Be serious, you know that's not what I meant," Edward said softly. "I thought you were done having these episodes. I thought…I always knew being around me had brought them on. Between you seeing James again, then me…It's no wonder you're doing this." Edward sighed.

I was puzzled. "What am I doing? What episodes?"

"Bells," Edward took my hand, holding it tightly. "You're not in your right mind. It's perfectly logical after what…what happened with James. You're just having a relapse."

I recoiled from his touch. "Not in my right mind? Relapse?" I scooted father away from him.

"Bella, it's obvious. You're calling me Eddie, again. You haven't called me Eddie since I was nine," Edward lectured. "Plus, that look you gave James when he brought the food."

"Look?" I snapped. "So I feel sorry for him, big whoop?"

Edward gritted his teeth in an attempt to stay cool. "I believe the nickname for it is Stockholm Syndrome."

I went on the defensive. "Don't you dare use those words with me, Eddie, don't you dare! Not after everything we went through. Losing Mike, then James…I can't go through this again."

"You're better, you got better," Edward moaned. Like the pain he was causing me, was hurting him, too. "You were afraid of James, as you were meant to be."

I went cold. The truth settling down on us. "James has never hurt me. He loves me."

Edward was beside me again, his arms around me. "That's true. He hasn't and he does." Edward shook, like restraints were breaking within him. At long last, he told me the truth. "I love you, too. That's why I left."

I whirled to face him, "What?" Tears filled my eyes.

"It's why I didn't call or write. I knew it was my fault you couldn't get over the past. You never got over Mike's death, or James's imprisonment." Edward hung his head. "I loved you too much to hurt you anymore, so when I went to college, I never contacted you again. Fuck, if it didn't kill me to do it."

"I love you, Eddie." I paused, correcting myself, "Edward. I love you, all of you, I love you. When you were gone…the pain of losing you only helped me suppress the memories. I didn't change," I gently pressed my lips against his. With his consent, I deepened it.

"We're so messed up, the two of us," Edward moaned, this time not in pain. He maneuvered me so I was lying beneath him on the bed. My hands greedily felt up his shirtless chest.

"Edward," I squirmed, thrusting my overheated flesh towards his own.

Edward gave me a crooked smile. "Call me, Eddie, my wonderful, beautiful, wife."

"Eddie," I breathed.

He was back.

We made short work of our clothes, but got lost after that, touching each other. Truly seeing each other for the first time, we were both in awe. I studied the light hairs that trickled down his belly to his groin. He paid homage to my breasts with his tongue.

I wriggled, incredibly aroused, beneath him.

"Please," I begged, wanting more.

"Not yet, love, not yet." He cautioned me. Then he returned to sucking on my breasts. He kept his mouth occupied with one, a hand on the other. His other free hand would occasionally wander up and down my body. The pleasure at his touch had me panting for oxygen.

My own hands were enjoying themselves. I explored his ass, his back, his sides. I had no idea naked skin could be as arousing as this. The uncomplicated touch of nakedness drove me into a madness unlike any I had ever known.

I wanted him inside me.

To speed things up a bit, even if I was experiencing more ecstasy than most women were allowed in a lifetime, I reached my hand down where his hardened cock was. His member twitched in my hand.

"Ahh, Bella!" He grunted and gave an instinctual thrust into my hand.

I felt myself growing wetter. I needed his touch.

"Please, Eddie, touch me," I requested wantonly. "Touch me, here." I took his hand from where it was cupping my ass and guided it to my warm folds.

"Fuck," he whispered. "Fuck. So wet…so hot…Bella." Edward's lips lifted from my breast, to reclaim my lips. I eagerly opened my mouth to welcome his tongue with caresses from my own. His fingers stayed busy on my clit, which was swollen with my arousal. He didn't let up until I came powerfully, my entire body quaking from it. I think I saw stars.

Coming down from heaven, I grew impatient once more. "I've waited long enough to have you," I propositioned him. "If you don't fuck me now, I'll have to take advantage of you."

Edward gave me that crooked smile again, "We don't want that, now, do we?"

Without further ado, his hands forced my legs farther apart. I felt a wave of blissful anticipation rush through me. At last, I was going to be one with Edward. I arched my back, impatient. He didn't make me wait any longer, before he gave a smooth, to the point, thrust. He was inside me.

I moaned.

"Bella," he gasped. "Bella, fuck, yeah…" His pace was slow, sweet. I wanted more.

"Don't be afraid. You can do it harder," I insisted through my haze of pleasure. We were made for this, made for one another. I could feel it in every touch.

He let loose and began pounding into me on the bed. The rattling of the headboard could hardly keep up with his pace. I egged him on, screaming for him, until I came a second time. My body clutched around his cock tightly, which was enough to end him. He exploded inside me, grabbing my face for a long kiss.

"I love you," he said as he pulled away.

I stroked the side of his face, damp with sweat. "I love you, too."

Everything was how it should be. For the first time since Mike died, I was whole again.

He stayed on top of me for a moment, catching his breath, before rolling off me. We looked in each other's eyes, glowing. "Why did we wait so long to do that?" He asked incredulously.

"I have no idea. We should've done that a long time ago," I agreed.

"I hope your dad doesn't mind that I defiled you while he was gone."

I giggled. "He won't mind. Remember what he said? He knows what married people do." Edward joined in my laughter.

"All the same, we should get dressed. He could be back anytime. I'm not ready for him to see me buck naked with his daughter." Edward kissed me on the forehead. Then he got up from the bed, searching for his clothes which were strewn around the room haphazardly.

"I can't deny my full consent. Clothes are a must."

*

When James returned, he brought more food for us. James was happy that Edward and I had sorted out our communication problems. All the same, he kept us in the bedroom for three days. We spent it amicably together, having large amounts of sex when James wasn't in there with us. On the third day, James asked us to join him in the living room.

Edward and I settled on the couch beside James, who gestured at the television. "I thought you two would enjoy this."

The news was on. A picture of James was there, this time no fear ran through me at the sight.

"Dad, I don't want to watch this. Those news people don't understand you, or us." I crossed my arms, annoyed.

"Just keep watching," James hushed.

Edward wrapped a loose arm around my shoulders, getting cozy as we watched the report.

"James Radley is suspected in the kidnapping of Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan, who disappeared from their homes three days ago. No witnesses have come forth with information about the case. The families have posted a reward of $10,000 for any tips on their location. Our next segment is an interview by Lydia Cox with the families of the victims."

The screen changed to five people. One was Lydia Cox, the others were Carlisle and Esme Cullen, along with Renee and Charlie. They were huddled in the Cullens' beautiful living room. Esme's bottom lip was already wobbling, as Carlisle tried to console her.

"I know this is a rough time for you all, reliving this nightmare," Lydia said in that professional, yet sympathetic voice. "Explain when you knew something was wrong, three days ago."

"I got a call from a family friend who works for the FBI," Charlie said gruffly. I knew by his tone that he was putting on a front for the cameras. "She said that she had just talked to Bella. That Bella had been tricked by Radley into thinking he was a cop and had given him her address. Bella was _supposed_ to be on her way to our home, but she never showed up."

Renee gripped Charlie's hand tightly.

"And for your son?" Lydia asked the Cullens.

"As soon as I saw the news, I called his house at about nine in the morning. Just to make sure he knew," Esme said weakly. Tears ran down her cheeks silently. "He didn't answer."

Seeing his wife was falling apart, Carlisle took over. "She called his cell, called his friends. No one had seen him. I was at work, so she contacted me about it. I dialed 911 immediately. It…It isn't like Edward to disappear like that." Carlisle took a deep breath. "They sent an officer to his house. His car was still in the garage and there were signs of forced entry in the back door. Edward was nowhere in the house."

"At Bella's home, were there any such signs?" Lydia questioned my parents.

This time, Renee answered. "Her front door was wide open…" He voice wavered. "He was probably there when she was heading out the door."

"And no one saw anything?"

"No one's come forward with any information," Charlie said despondently.

Lydia was poised for more. "Unlike last time, when they were children?"

"Yes. As children, the mother of the other little boy saw the van driving away from the school. Using her descriptions, they tracked down that – that _criminal_." Charlie spit out the word _criminal_ like venom.

"How long did it take the police to find your children?" Lydia asked.

"Oh," Carlisle answered this time. "Five of the longest days of my life."

"The boy – Mike Newton – who was with them, he'd been murdered?"

Carlisle nodded. "Edward and Bella both adamantly claimed it was an accident. The police told us that James was sobbing over his body when they finally stormed the house. I suspect it was like with his wife. He just snapped."

"Specialists said they were both experiencing effects of Stockholm Syndrome?"

"Correct," Carlisle said, the doctor in him taking over. "They sympathized with James. From what we gathered from the children, Mike and Bella acted as brother and sister."

"And Edward?"

"Edward was most distant from…from Radley," Carlisle replied. "He'd never intended to take the boys. He'd only wanted little Bella. Which is why I don't understand why he went after Edward now."

Renee bobbed her head in affirmation. "It was all my fault. He'd been working as an electrician at Bella's ballet studio. His…his wife, that he murdered, had always wanted a daughter. He thought Bella was perfect for the job. He thought her clumsiness was _endearing_," Renee's words dripped with hatred at herself and James.

Esme had gathered her wits about her and picked up where Renee left off. "The Newton boy looked similar to Radley - blonde hair, blue eyes. I think that's why he was accepted into the family. Edward didn't fit in."

"Yet, he kept Edward around – alive?" Lydia asked in surprise.

"Bella adored Edward," Esme said quietly. "I always believed that was what made him keep my Edward. He must still think Edward and Bella are close."

Charlie spoke before Lydia could ask another question. "Radley had no intention of killing the children. He was actually…_nice_ to them." Charlie forced the words out.

Lydia caught on. "Thus, the Stockholm Syndrome."

"It took Bella so long to adjust afterwards…" Renee sighed. "I can't imagine going through it all again."

Lydia turned back to the camera. "For those watching, if you have any information about the disappearances of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan, or the whereabouts of James Radley, call this number at the bottom of the screen."

"I vote for not calling the number," I said angrily. "They've always been full of crap. This is no different."

James gave me a pat on the knee, "Don't worry. They won't break up our family this time."

A watery smile was all I could give him in return. I could only think of the last time we were in this situation. How poorly it ended.

*

_Feet thundered from up above._

"_This is the police! Put your hands in the air!" I loud, furious voice hollered. James didn't move an inch, while Edward and I both flung our hands up high above our heads._

_A man dressed in black from head to toe, burst through the basement door. He pointed a gun at James. _

"_No!" I screamed, flinging myself in front of James. More police filed down the stairs, all with guns._

"_James Radley, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Isabella Swan, Edward Cullen, and Michael Newton, put your hands up!" The officer yelled at him. _

"_Don't! Leave him alone!" I cried._

_James put a hand gently on my head as he stood up from where he was sobbing over Mike. "It's okay, sweetie. Everything will be fine."_

_I shook my head, "No!"_

"_Step away from the children."_

_James was obedient, his hands held out. The police swarmed around him, putting handcuffs on him in seconds. They began reading him the Miranda rights._

_Edward rushed to me as I sobbed, always my protector._

_A woman officer came up to us. "Kids, we're going to get you back to your parents now."_

"_I want James, I want _him_!" I begged. "Please!"_

_The woman looked around at her colleagues, confused at my reaction._

_Edward hugged me and whispered, "Bells, it will be okay. We have to go with these people." I frowned at Edward's expression, but did as he said._

_I walked numbly out of the house, as medics ran in to foolishly try and save Mike. As we were escorted into the front yard, my eyes blinked into the sunlight. I reached for my comfort, Edward, taking his hand._

"_Bella!" "Eddie!" Several voices cried out. I saw Carlisle, Esme, Renee, and Charlie standing with some police officers. Beside them were Mr. and Mrs. Newton. I held Edward's hand tighter._

_My mom couldn't hold herself back, she flung herself at me, enveloping me in my arms. It broke my connection with Edward, but I soon was distracted from that. Both of our sets of parents surrounded us, hugging and crying._

"_Mom," I said quietly. "We have to get James. I think the police are going to hurt him."_

_All four of them stared at me, appalled at my words._

"_What, honey?" Renee asked carefully._

_Edward answered for me. "We don't want the police to hurt James."_

_A thankful smile lit up my face at Edward's support. I knew he was all talk about not liking James. I reached for his hand again. As long as I had Edward, everything would be okay._

_The officers called our parents over, to discuss our situation._

"_We're in this together," Edward told me secretly, when our parents were out of hearing range. "Never forget that."_

_I clung to him._

_When they came back, they were discussing whether or not I would ever let go of Edward._

_I never did._

_*_

Several more days passed with James. Edward and I were allowed to do what we pleased – except leave in the car. It was a happy time, quiet and relaxed.

Then one day, James didn't come back from shopping.

"I'm worried." I said, continually looking out the door.

Edward came up behind me. "Yes, me too." He rubbed my back soothingly. "We both knew this wouldn't last…Maybe…maybe they found him."

Truthfully, I had a gut feeling he was right. "What will we do?" I worried.

"I don't know. He never told us where we were…We don't have a car…" Edward drifted off thoughtfully.

"He wouldn't abandon us like that. He'd tell them to come get us," I griped. "Stupid cops."

I bit my lip. Edward scratched his head.

We waited.

*

_Seven Months Later_

I patted my stomach, which had grown well throughout my pregnancy. Edward stood close beside me, an arm around my shoulders. I was impatient to tell James the exciting news.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen to see James Radley," I said to the guard working the desk at Washington State Prison. "He's expecting us."

"Relation?" The guard asked, eyeing me and my husband with wary eyes.

"I'm his daughter."

*

**End Note:** I hope this wasn't too creepy. It wasn't intended to be as creepy as it ended up, but I suppose my muse was in a strange mood.

In case you didn't get it, Bella and Edward, when apart, can get over the Stockholm Syndrome problem, but when they're together, they enter the pretend world that helped them cope with trauma of their kidnapping.


End file.
